


The Princess and Tactician

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Protective Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Lucina and Robin enjoy their morning together enjoying the peace and reconnect after lost time.





	The Princess and Tactician

Robin laid in bed as light came into the castle window. A he felt a weight against his chest, his arm holding his wife close. His eyes began to take in the shinning light, he never was one for sleeping in. He began to stroke her back slowly, feeling her body move as she breathed. 

Robin watched as Lucina’s eyes blinked awake. The ylissian symbol stunningly visible in her left eye. “Good morning dear, you were up late last night helping father, glad to see you made it to bed.” She said with a smile on her face. She planted a small kiss on his lips. 

“Well, I try and listen to your advice.” He smiled back.

Robin’s hand slowly moved to her short blue hair, cradling her head near his. Their foreheads touched as the looked at each other. But a frown began to form on Lucina’s face. “What’s wrong Luci?” His hand comforting her.

“I still at times think about those few months you were gone after Grima. I thought I may have lost you forever, even though father was hopeful”.

she had a small tear come to her eye.

Robin moved around and wiped the tear away. Then he took her hands in his. There was a small audible cling from the wedding rings. “I’m sorry, I broke my promise to you, Lucina. I left your side, but this had to end I was ready for you to take my life the day before the Valider battle, the same thing goes for the dragon.” He squeezed her hand tight. “You always said you wanted to make sure your Father was safe, you were so determined. I was in aw of you, and for that reason, I knew as your husband I wanted to give you that happiness.” 

Lucina could feel the truth in his words, he always was looking for the best for her and her father, also his best friend and the ruler. But as she felt his touch, the feeling of joy seeped slowly back in. He was still here, they were here together. “Robin, growing up battle all was on my mind, but now there is peace. Besides the occasional bandit trap, we have this time just to lay in bed together. It makes me happy, as much as I want to protect Father, I want you to be by my side. You are my husband, I love you above all. It’s been two wonderful years married, and I want more.” 

Robin placed a kiss on her lips, giving her his answer, as he did years ago at the hot springs. Then he tactically moved his hands to her side and began to tickle her. Unable to control herself she started to laugh. While she rolled in the bed he quickly scooped her next to him. Lucina’s laughter died down as she felt his arms around her waist looking out the window. Robin enjoyed cuddling like this, it was one of the few things that relaxed him back during the war.

Robin whispered in her ear “Your laugh and smile always make me happy Luci.” A smile grew on the royal’s face.

“Your laughter is my laughter, your joy is my joy. We are a bestfriends, I love you and only you Robin.” She put her arms around his. A small blush came to her face. 

“You will always be my Luci, I may be the tactician but this joy and experience was all new to me and I wouldn’t change it.” He kissed the back of her neck, sending a tingle down her spine. 

A half-hour went by and the two finally got up, both of their hair were in a mess as they got ready for the day. The two helped each other get moving not wanting to be late for any meetings. They kissed parting ways for the day. 

Robin made his way down the hall, he could hear the sound the familiar footsteps by him. “So how is sleeping with my daughter?” the young blue-haired leader said patting Robin on the shoulder.

“Chrom, why do you always start the conversation like this, no Good morning or how are you doing.” Robin sighed.

Chrom began to laugh “you know it’s all in good fun. Though it does strike me odd at times, granted I do always want the best for my daughter..and so far seems to be you.” 

Robin let out a light chuckle “even with Grima still asking your for permission was the scariest thing that I have been through.”

“You were very nervous as I remember, your face looked as if you had seen a hoard of Risen. Though in the end, everything worked out. Wouldn’t you say? We have done well.” The leader smiled at his dear friend.

“You’re right we have. Now let’s go over the new strategies!” Robin smiled.


End file.
